The New Kid
by Huntsmaster
Summary: A new kid comes to the DWMA. He's hiding something; Kid knowns. Love triangle of him Kid and Liz? I do not own Soul Eater, but I do own Ash, Madeline, and April. Be sure to review.
1. Meet Ash

**I really need to rename the title. Anyway I haven't really started yet but I think I'll go for KidxMadeline/April or AshxLiz**

"YAHOOO! Yet another student coming to the academy for me to out shine! As soon as he arrives." Black*Star rushes through the halls to wait out in front of the academy.

"Anyway..." Professor Stein continued, "The new student will not arrive until this after noon and it is 9 o'clock, so it looks like Black*Star will have to wait a bit." Maka looks to Soul.

"Hm, A new student? On such short notice?" Maka asks Soul.

"Apparently so," Soul replies, "Sure hope he's cool." Kid looks down at his desk in a solemn mood.

"I hope can be symmetrical; unlike stupid Black*Star and that tattoo on only one arm. Who he think he is?" Kid mutters. Liz pats Kid on the back and soothes Kidd by telling him about many symmetrical things in the world.

_4 hours later outside the academy_

A boy of about 15 reaches the top of the enormous staircase that the DWMA has in front of it. He was wearing black basketball shoes and black skinny jeans with a normal belt. He wore a dark grey jacket zipped up until the bottom of his chest where you could clearly see a black v-neck underneath. His bangs parted to the left; his face was quite calm and collected. Behind him, to girls of about 16 or 15 wore black Converse and skinny jeans down to their shins. The one on the right wore a black tank top and blond, the other a white tank top and brunette. Both very pretty and attractive that looked nice enough.

"Hm," the boy said, "I finally here. I ca-"

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! SHOWING UP FOUR HOURS LATE!" Black*Star yelled. The boy leaned back a little but for the most part unfazed.

"My name is Ashton Bowmen, but you can call me ash. The young lady to my right in the white tank top is April and the young lady on my left in the black tank top is Madeline." Ash answered calmly, his voice as calm and as soothing as his expression.

"Maka," Soul said, "What does his soul look like?" He asked standing under the eaves of the DWMA with Maka, Kid, Liz, Patty, and Stein. Maka frowned then answered Soul.

"It seems like the soul an average student."

"Tsubaki! Enchanted sword mode." Black*Star yelled. "_I'll take this loser out in one hit."_

"Right!" Tsubaki called and then transformed.

"Ahhh," Ash said smiling, "I see you're a meister; well so am I." He said gravely.

"April, Madeline!"

"Yes!" Both of them transformed into double battle-axes. Ash held one in the right, one in the left. Extending his arms outward hold both axes vertical: perfectly symmetrical. Kid started in amazement and the symmetry of this new guy.

Black*Star charged at Ash screaming. Ash did absolutely nothing until Black*Star was about one foot away. Ash jumped over Black*Star and kicked his back in mid air then land on his feet just behind Black*Star. Black*Star then had Tsubaki use shadow puppet while Black*Star tried to punch and slash Ash.

"SOUL RESONATE!" Black*Star yelled. His movement speed then started to increase and it soon looked like Ash's calm demeanor while dodging Black*Stars attacks would be broken. Ash the swipes once with the right axe, April, and destroys all the shadow puppets and forcing Black*Star to evade.

"My turn." Ash says. Ash charges Black*Start with such speed, he merely appeared in front of Black*Star in almost a millisecond. He then hit Black*Star with the flat face of the left blade, Madeline, the right, April. Left, right, left, right; April, Madeline, April, Madeline. Black is besieged by a blazing torrent of extremely quick yet devastatingly heavy attacks to the face, chest, and stomach making him spit out blood.

"Damn." Soul says Maka intently watching the beat down of Black*Star, "Who ever this guy is, Maka, I think you read his soul wrong."

"But..." Maka trailed on for Soul to change the subject.

"Do you think Black*Star's gunna be OK?" Soul asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know." Kid said, "Black*Stars tough, but this looks straight up painful. Though I do have the feeling that when Ash finishes, Black*Star's going to say: 'you done yet?'"

Ash abruptly stopped his rain of attacks but Black*Star remained on his feet until Ash gave Black*Star smirk. Black*Star fell to the ground without saying a single word. Tsubaki quickly transformed back along with Madeline and April. Tsubaki skimmed over Black*Star and the screamed for the nurse.


	2. A Little Jealous

"Hey Maka," Soul whispered to Maka while Stein was lecturing, "I'm going to see Black*Star after school with Kid, Liz, and Patty. He's pretty hurt that got beat by that new kid Ash that didn't even break a sweat."

"Yeah. That was kind of painful to watch, sure."

_After class in the infirmary_

Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, and Patty entered the infirmary room that Black*Star was in. Tsubaki was holding his hand and talking to him. He hastily took his hand away and looked at his friends.

"Hey, guys!"

'Hi' they all said in unison to Black*Star.

"Are you feeling better Black*Star?" Maka asked.

"Of course I am! All I needed to do was look in a mirror and BAM! I was as good as new." Black*Star replied. Maka frowned at him giving up on trying to be caring towards him. Ash entered through the door with Madeline and April. They room became deathly quiet.

"Hello. As you might or might not know I am and Ash and this is April and Madeline." Ash said, "Now, I have been assigned to your team serving under Lord Death, then of course Maka as our team leader." Everyone just stared at him. "Lord Death also advised that we should have dinner at Death the Kid's- I go by Kid- place, to get to know each other better. "

"What time?" Kid asked, "I will need to make preparations."

"8 o'clock." Ash replied. "And hopefully, Black*Star can make it too." Black*Star glared at Ash. "Well then… see you at eight!" Ash exits the room after winking to Liz. Liz smiles back. Kid gives a confused expression to Liz and then frowns.

"Well, I'm off to prepare for the party!" Kid says, "See you." He leaves along with all the others as well as Black*Star.

_Back at Kids mansion_

"Liz, may I speak to you in private." Kid asks.

"Sure, Kid." They exit the living room and enter Liz's room. Kid closes the door.

"What was that?" Kid asks.

"What was what?" Liz replies.

"Flirting with Ash?" Kid implies.

"No!" Liz blushes, " How could I be flirting with him if I wasn't even talking to him?"

"I saw you smile at him!" Kid says.

"So I can't smile at other guys?" Liz asks.

"No, you just can't smile at _him_."

"Why?" Liz asks now starting to think Kid is crazy.

"I just have a feeling. I can sense his soul, it's odd."

"Your totally jealous and I'm gunna talk to him so you can go _flirt_ with Madeline or April. They're cute, right?" Flustered, Kid storms out of the room into the kitchen. He starts to prepare to start diner still glaring at Liz.

_At Ash's apartment_

Ash sighs as he slumps down on the couch in his living room. "Hey Madeline, do think we should wait to surprise them and get to know them better so it will have an even greater affect; or do quickly so we can get it over with?"

"Hmm." Madeline says, "Just a little later."

"Yeah." April agrees.

"I did feel bad I had to destroy the 'Black*Star'."

"Yeah." April says, "But he was strong. Without you guys I think I would of lost. So, for the next five fights I cannot use my weapons."

"What?" Madeline says, "You're gunna get creamed if you don't use us."

"Well I better start practicing, shouldn't I? But I'll worry about that later. Lets get ready, the party is in an hour."

_At Kids mansion 10 minutes before the party_

All the guests including black star enter Kid's mansions and take their place at the diner table. Silverware and plates were set as symmetrically as possible. As Kid exits the dining area Liz asks everybody to mention how symmetrical it is. A soon as Kid enters the room with the food everyone starts to whisper about how symmetrical the table is. Kid smiles until Black* Star over does by saying the food is symmetrical in a 'exquisite manor'. Black*Star would never ever say that. Kid knew it was Liz and they started to laugh Kid he served everyone their portion. Diner had finally started.


	3. Leaving the Party

_10 minutes after the party_

The guests had just begun to leave and Kid was going to thank Ash for setting this up until he saw him talking to Liz. Kid's good will soon turned to hatred. He knew he was jealous but didn't want to show so he just going to go up to Ash and change the subject.

Ash saw Kid's anger before he started to calm down and was fearful the Kid was going to challenge him to a duel. Ash would have loved to go farther than talking with Liz. But Ash didn't want to look like a fool if he got beaten by Kid, him vowing not to use his weapons and all, so he took the hint and before Kid could talk, Ash excused himself and left.

Kid was just going to go to sleep and not mind what Ash had done, even he knew the he was overreacting. Kid calmed him self down and was about to change into in pajamas; he sensed and unknown wavelength at the DWMA's gates. He called Liz and Patty and rushed there. He met up with Maka, Black*Star, and Ash, along with the weapons at the DWMA's gates.

A man, in what looked like black clad armor from mid-evil times holding. a great sword was about to enter the DWMA until he saw us and turned. He stood still looking at us through his helmet with an empty gaze. Black*Star, of course, was the first to attack. He attacked with lightning speed for some reason faster than when Ash fought him. Black*Star attacked with Soul Resonance Enchanted Sword. The 'black knight' deflected Black*Star and sent him flying but he kept swiping at the knight.

Then Maka joined in with Soul Resonance Which Hunter supporting Black*Star. Kid then started to shoot at the knight, not wanting to resonate, Death Cannon being far too loud. Ash was extremely hesitant about fighting the knight and Kid took notice to that. Ash made up his mind and started to fight the knight along with the others.

The knight was incredibly powerful he then jumped away from the fray and landed creating a massive shock wave.

"MY NAME IS DRIGHT. THIS LITTLE ESTABLISHMENT YOU CALL A SCHOOL WILL FALL ALONG WITH THE SHNGAMI. HERE THIS AND MAY YOU TREMBLE." He charged the closest person, Ash, with incredible speed for the heavy sword and armor he was wearing. He sliced at Ash, but Ash dodged and counter attacked. Ash hit the knight but did nothing. The knight attacked again Ash was about to block with April but April flinched transforming back into human from almost getting ash killed.

"APRIL! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! I NEARLY DIED!" Ash yelled, "Maka, can you take over for now I need to handle this." Maka nodded and rushed Dright. "April, why did you do that?"

"Because you used me to block!"

"You won't die from a stab in weapon form! I will die from a stab to the heart!" Ash said. April started to tear up and the Madeline transformed back to and started to calm April down.

"Geez, Ash sometimes you can be insensitive." Madeline said holding her sister the whole time Kid, Black*Star, and Maka fighting Dright.

"Look," Ash said, "I'm sorry, I love both of you like family- LOOK OUT!" Maka yelled. Ash turn just in time to see Dright's great sword cut through Ash's rib cage. Blood flows over the ground around Ash. He falls to his knees as Dright raises his sword to April and Madeline and…. Ash got the way and prevented the harm to April or Madeline but Dright cut all the way from Ash's right shoulder to the left side of his stomach.

"My work is done here." Dwight picks up Ash and then… is gone.


	4. Maggots

"Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty all sat in silence but the exception of April and Madeline crying. Madeline and April had know Ash they're entire life and now he was just done. They grew up in the same until they're parents were killed then the moved to an orphanage together. They stayed the orphanage for a long time; seven years. Ash protected them from the 'bullies' at the cost of himself. He got hurt a lot and learned to cope with pain. When Madeline was adopted but Ash or April, Ash took off with Madeline and April from the orphanage and ran away. Four years on the street made Ash as hard as nails; meaning he could go without water for days to make sure they drink; he could go with out food for many days to make sure they ate. Madeline and April meant the world the Ash, and Madeline and April owed their lives to Ash countless times and loved him as the strongest and most selfless brother… and now he's… gone.

Blood covered the entire battleground. Thinking that it was all from one person is a horrible thought. Liz started to cry too. She couldn't imagine if she lost Kid or something happened to him. Kid went over to Liz and put hi arms around her and kissed her fore head. She started heaving.

"Liz, Patty. I think we should go. Maka, Please inform my father of the appearance of Dright and the disappearance of Ashton Bowmen.

_Unknown location_

"Oh joy I'm in a torture cell." Ash thought as his hands were chained to the one side of the stone box he was in. The tiniest shred of light came from underneath the steel door in front of him. The room smelled horrible; of decaying flesh his own flesh he looked down to see the giant cuts Dwight had given him had not be treated and were rotting badly. But somehow he was still alive. He was rarely given food or water but the amount _they _gave him was apparently enough to live.

Dwight enters the room with a bucket and a barbed spear.

"Come to kill me?" Ash asked.

"No." Dright replied, "Much worse." Dwight took something out of the bucket. Ash was wondering what it was… maggots. Dwight took a handful of maggots and roughly stuffing into Ash's rotting side. Ash could already fell them squirms and eating him alive.

"AHHHGGGGGGG! DAMNIT! FUCK!" Ash screamed.

Dwight then took the rust old barbed spear and ran in through Ash's left shoulder. Blood splattered across the room. Dwight twisted the spear inside Ash then pulling it out leaving a gaping hole in Ash's shoulder. Dwight stuffed another handful of maggot into the fresh wound.

"How am I still alive..." Ash trembles.

Dwight leave the room and comes back with a whip and wire cutters. Dwight takes the wire cutters and cuts one of Ash calf muscles. More blood, more blood. Dwight then takes the whip and flays Ash's face, chest, and back.

"Kill me." Ash begs. "KILL ME! FUCKING DAMNIT, KILL ME YOU BASTARD!" Ash soon ran out of energy. Dwight leaves the room and closes the door leaving a small bag in the corner and the pair of wire cutters. Ash had a plan but kept wincing when he felt those maggots eat through his body.

Ash manages to get the wire cutters and cut the chains. His wrists were decaying from being chaffed. How long was he in here? Ash crawls to the bag and finds a key, sewing needle, string, a knife, some steel beams about one foot, 30 bottles of pain killers, and other surgeon tools. '

"Does he want me to… " Ash thought, "Damn. No choice." Ash prepares for surgery; on himself.


	5. The Surgery is Complete

_The Death Room_

"Did you find anything, Sid." Lord Death said. He sighs. With Madeline, April, Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz and Patty in the room Lord Death was now prepared to make his verdict. "With great sorrow, I regret to say that after one year of continuing the search of Ashton Bowmen. Since we can only assume the worst, I now must put of his records KIA." Lord Death stamps KIA in big bold letters on Ash's file. "Dismissed."

_Kid's Mansion_

"Madeline, April, I'm so sorry." Maka said.

"It's not your fault." Said April.

"April," Said Madeline, "We should start searching for a new meister." The room went silent. That was big to hear that their meister might be alive and now they're ready to move on. Everybody in the room was shocked as April and Madeline merrily skipped out of the room.

"Maka," Whispered Liz, "Take Patty out for a bit. I need to talk to kid."

"Come on Patty! Me and Soul are going to get some ice cream, come on!"

"Yay, ice cream!" Patty yelled as she ran out the door wit Soul and Maka.

"Liz. I want to know why've you been being as distant as Madeline and April were to us when Ash was first gone." Kid said.

"Because I loved him. I slept with him. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Liz yelled.

"No! I just wanted to know because I care!" Kid argued.

"Kid, I know you care, but you were and now are becoming to invasive."

"But… Liz you have to move on. I mean Madeline and April already did. "

"I don't have to if I don't want to." Liz yelled into Kids face. They in each others eyes. For a while until Kid leaned inward and kissed Liz on the lips and held it. It was a passionate deep kiss. Kid leaned over Liz and kissed her more their tongues inside each other's mouth. Liz took off her top and bra and Kid started to lick her nipples.

"Kid…"Liz moaned lightly, "Oh…"

Kid couldn't resist any longer. Kid undid his fly and Liz took off his pants. Liz took off her pants and very wet panties and Kid started to ride her faster into her. They started to moan each other's name.

"Liz, I love you!"

"I love you too, Kid."

"I gunna cum!" Kid yelled. He then cummed inside of Liz, filling her with his seed. Kid then laid back quickly passed out and Liz did too but not before locking the door so Patty wouldn't ruin this perfect night.

_Unknown location_

Ash had done the impossible. Once Ash figured out what he had to do it became clear. It was Dwight's downfall for him to give Ash a chance. First Ash sowed his shoulder and calf back together with the string. Ash didn't use any pain killers because he thought it would only make his work suffer. That wasn't bad compared to the worst part. Ash had to take out all his ribs on the left side of his body and replace them with steel beams and then sow that shut it worse than anything he'd ever feel.

Once that was done, the next time that Dwight came in he easily over powered Ash and took the tools away. But little did Dwight know that Ash sowed the knife inside himself. Ash the ripped open his stitches and _then_ the next time Dwight came in to Ash's cell, Ash put a knife in his visor. There was no was he was expecting that. Ash escaped the room of horror to find that the facility he was in was a labyrinth. Ash did find the string and sowed his open wound back and moved on. He found many research papers on how Dwight designed maggots to induce madness. That was the only paper he found. All the other documents were burned and it looked like some one took everything from the late Dwight. Ash knew that this wasn't over when he found a class picture before he enrolled in the DWMA. Kids face was circled in read marker. He had to warn Kid and the others before something happened. He could feel the madness burn through him; he knew he was going to be consumed soon. But a recently liberated Ash had now escaped and now's looking for Death City.


	6. Return

_Death City_

"I'm here." Ash thought. It had been a year and a half since Ash had been in Death City and now he was back. He had gone to hell and back just to get back to Madeline and April.

Ash walks into the DWMA looking like a zombie going insane. Ash was losing his mind. The maggots were still writhing inside his body, slowly eating away his organs. The madness was insane and he had only the thought of seeing Madeline, April, and Liz again made him push through the endless pain.

"Liz." He thought. He had such passion with her and as cliché as it was it was love at first sight. He became love struck every time he saw her. He looked for the Crescent Moon classroom and slowly opened the door with out any noticing. He had his soul protect on just to be sure.

His mind shattered; his reality broken; the madness flooded through his mind and body. He saw Madeline and April having their arms wrapped around another meister, smiling as they listened to Stein. They moved on that quickly after all he had done for them. And then, there was nothing he could do, he was completely consumed by loss and madness as he say Kid and Liz kiss as the bell rang. _This _was the most painful moment of his life. No words to describe he was feeling other than utter sorrow and pain and… "The bell!" He thought.

Ash ran out of the school and into a back alley where he waited for Madeline, April, or Liz. Ash fought back the madness as much as he could.

_Betrayal, vengeance, blood, _the madness promised. The promise of power and knowledge the madness presented was incredible. Ash could take it no longer; he wanted vengeance.

_Right Outside the DWMA_

"Finally school is over. I think we go should out to diner." Bryce, the new meister of Madeline and April said.

"Yeah," Agreed Soul, "I need to relax after Stein's six hour lecture about the danger of Soul Protect." The rest of the group nodded at Soul as they walked towards their favorite diner.

_The Streets of Death City_

Ash wandered the empty streets of Death City wondering what he was doing. He had lost his mind to the overwhelming power of the creeping insanity. He remembered the he was looking for his _former _partners that he once loved. He walked from a back alley into the main street looking like a man put through a paper shredder. He looked to his left to see Madeline, April, and the others.

"Perfect."

_Betrayal, vengeance, blood_

_50 feet from diner_

"Hey, April, Madeline?" Maka said. "I think that homeless is staring at you."

"Yeah…" Madeline said, "Weird, lets go we're almost there." The man walks into the middle of the road and puts his hands up with his head down gesturing for them to stop.

"Dude? Are you OK?" Soul asks looking at the cuts and gashes the poor man had. The man lifts his head up and reveals his face; Ash. The group was completely stunned. None of them believed that it was actually Ash. Kid assumed that it was a trick from some one to catch them off guard. All the weapons immediately transformed into the hand of their meisters. Ash took off his Soul Protect and Maka gasped.

"It's him," Maka said wonderstruck, "It's that same normal wavelength that I sensed before."

"Ash!" Madeline and April both cried out as they rushed towards him. Just before they could embrace him, he slipped a knife out from his back pocket. With lightning speed Ash cut April in the chest and throat. Blood splattered the pavement as April fell to the ground in horror as the last sight she had was her long lost, thought to be dead meister cut her down.


	7. He Walks the Streets Again

_50 feet from diner_

"Hey, April, Madeline?" Maka said. "I think that homeless is staring at you."

"Yeah…" Madeline said, "Weird, lets go we're almost there." The man walks into the middle of the road and puts his hands up with his head down gesturing for them to stop.

"Dude? Are you OK?" Soul asks looking at the cuts and gashes the poor man had. The man lifts his head up and reveals his face; Ash. The group was completely stunned. None of them believed that it was actually Ash. Kid assumed that it was a trick from some one to catch them off guard. All the weapons immediately transformed into the hand of their meisters. Ash took off his Soul Protect and Maka gasped.

"It's him," Maka said wonderstruck, "It's that same normal wavelength that I sensed before."

"Ash!" Madeline and April both cried out as they rushed towards him. Just before they could embrace him, he slipped a knife out from his back pocket. With lightning speed Ash cut April in the chest and throat. Blood splattered the pavement as April fell to the ground in horror as the last sight she had was her long lost, thought to be dead meister cut her down.

"AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Ash laughed, his eyes showing the madness within him. "Don't you see? We all die one way or another only then can we have the greatest peace. I only enlightened April of the bliss of death. As I will do the same to you." He looks at Madeline. Ash rushes her with the knife.

"ASH!" Madeline yells, "Please…" The madness is broken as soon as Ash pushed the knife into Madeline's chest. "A-A-Ash…"

Coming to the realization of what he had done, Ash releases the knife and Madeline falls over. "W-W-What? Madeline…" Ash drops to his knees and sobs into Madeline's corpse. Kid, Maka, and Black*Star watched the entire even breathless. Kid walks over to Ash and hit the back of his head with the back of his gun.

_The Death Room_

"We need to discuss the matter of Ash." Lord Death said to Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, and Spirit. They all looked grim not sure of what to do.

"I think I can settle the verdict." Stein said entering the room. "It turns out that it wasn't his fault at all. Ash had seen Madeline and April with Bryce and became angry. There were madness maggots inside of him that were creating more and madness within him and that pushed Ash over the edge. From there he was unconscious of what he did and it was really the persons responsible for creating and implanting the maggots in him, are also responsible for the deaths of two innocent weapons."

"So Ash isn't guilty and can continue his normal life?" Liz asked.

"Yes and no," Stein replied, "He can resume his life as an academy student as if nothing happened, and all of the maggots have been removed and his wounds are healing but…"

"But what?" Kid asked.

"His mental condition is horrible. He shivers and wont speak and will barely eat. He bites the fingers and writes 'it's my fault' in blood. He killed his own weapons and he saw himself kill Madeline, he had known her for 14 years and he also had to operate on himself." The others looked at Stein when he said that Ash had to operate on himself. Stein told them what Ash told him before he went silent. "He kept attempting to torture himself and the sedative had no affect. We had to restrain him with a straight jacket and take him from the infirmary to the prison cells."

The group immediately ran to see Ash. He looked terrible squirming in his jacket trying to get out of the restraint chair.

"GAHH! LET ME OUT! LIZ, LET ME OUT, PLEASE!" He screeched, "Soul, Maka, Kid, Patty; ANYONE!" He was shaking so violently that restraint char broke. Ash then kicked out the small crossed bar that let in light from the outside. Ash then crawled out of the cell and into death city.


	8. Settled

_The Death Room_

"We need to discuss the matter of Ash." Lord Death said to Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, and Spirit. They all looked grim not sure of what to do.

"I think I can settle the verdict." Stein said entering the room. "It turns out that it wasn't his fault at all. Ash had seen Madeline and April with Bryce and became angry. There were madness maggots inside of him that were creating more and madness within him and that pushed Ash over the edge. From there he was unconscious of what he did and it was really the persons responsible for creating and implanting the maggots in him, are also responsible for the deaths of two innocent weapons."

"So Ash isn't guilty and can continue his normal life?" Liz asked.

"Yes and no," Stein replied, "He can resume his life as an academy student as if nothing happened, and all of the maggots have been removed and his wounds are healing but…"

"But what?" Kid asked.

"His mental condition is horrible. He shivers and wont speak and will barely eat. He bites the fingers and writes 'it's my fault' in blood. He killed his own weapons and he saw himself kill Madeline, he had known her for 14 years and he also had to operate on himself." The others looked at Stein when he said that Ash had to operate on himself. Stein told them what Ash told him before he went silent. "He kept attempting to torture himself and the sedative had no affect. We had to restrain him with a straight jacket and take him from the infirmary to the prison cells."

The group immediately ran to see Ash. He looked terrible squirming in his jacket trying to get out of the restraint chair.

"GAHH! LET ME OUT! LIZ, LET ME OUT, PLEASE!" He screeched, "Soul, Maka, Kid, Patty; ANYONE!" He was shaking so violently that restraint char broke. Ash then kicked out the small crossed bar that let in light from the outside. Ash then crawled out of the cell and into death city.

Ash wandered the streets in his straight jacket unsure of what to do. He walked sadly down the allies until he came across a small purple cat.

"Hey, why so glum?" The cat asked Ash.

"People want to throw me in jail." Ash said flatly. "I deserve to die for killing my partners."

"Well you didn't mean to kill them, did you?" The cat asked.

"No, of coarse not. And my friends say it wasn't my fault either." Ash said. He realized how hard his friends were trying to get him to stop sulking.

"Well," The cat transformed in a poof of smoke into a very attractive girl of about 25 wearing purple leather short-shorts and a purple bra with a very small black jacket. "Maybe I can help." She said undoing the straight jacket with magic. "By the way my name is Blair."

"Thank you, Blair. I'm going to go back to the academy right now. Thanks again."

_In front of the DWMA_

Ash walks up to the front steps then Liz sees him and runs over to him.

"Where's Kid and Patty?" Asked Ash.

"They're looking for you!" Liz replied.

"I have come to apologize and surrender. I was just confused with the madness and the new meister and you and Kid-"

"I'm sorry but I'm with Kid now." Liz interrupted.

"I know, and that broke my heart because I love you." Ash admitted. Liz leaned in to kiss Ash until their lips met and then Liz recoiled slowly.

"I love you too but as for now, I'm with Kid."

"I just can't resist your body." Ash said.

"Maybe another time, Ash. Lets get you some new clothes. An you can stay at our place for now."

_Kid's Mansion_

"Kid, thank you again for letting me stay here." Ash was back to his usual self back in his jeans jacket and v-neck.

"You're very welcome, Ash." Said Kid.

"But one thing doesn't add up," Said Ash, "When I escaped from the cell I was held in, the facility was wiped clean and everything was taken."

"Yeah," Said Liz, "Sid did say something about being odd."

"And Dwight's big speech at the academy? He didn't really live up to it." Said Kid.

"I guess it's not over." Said Ash.

"Have you given any thought to new weapons?" Kid asked Ash.

"Done." Ash slid his jacket sleeves down revealing a brace on each wrist. Ash flicked his wrists and a double axe slid out from each brace. Kid approved of it and went to bed as Ash secretly kissed Liz goodnight and then went to bed


End file.
